This invention relates to an electrical connector for a shielded cable, and more particularly to a connector for electrically and mechanically terminating such a cable.
Numerous connectors have been disclosed by the prior art for electrically and mechanically terminating shielded cable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,373 discloses an inner-sleeve member having a plurality of barbed arms folded back over the sleeve. The barbs are adapted to penetrate a Mylar.RTM. coating which has been exposed to stripping away the outer insulation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,007 discloses a serrated crimping washer penetrating the outer insulation sheath of a coaxial cable in order to provide electrical connection with a braided outer conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,632 discloses a sleeve member with a tongue containing insulation piercing tines. The tongue penetrates the outer jacket of insulation and provides electrical connection with outer conductor of a coaxial cable. These types of connections often result in imperfect electrical connection because there is insufficient mechanical support behind the point of contact of the penetrating device.